Hardcore Bloom
by pumpkinraindrop
Summary: This story is about Bloom, but if she was just as fiery as her magic. As always the professors will play a major role in this. It starts off in season 1, will probably contain mild language and a bit of violence, nothing to bloody though, that's not my style. Please read and review. Formerly LeaMicheleLove.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know that I said that I was going to start to write some one shots, but this story came to me whilst listening to a song. So this story is inspired by Matangi M.I.A This is about if Bloom was seriously strong and hard, if she had a big passion for life, and was more out there. This story is set in the first season, however Professor Avalon is in it, and he's not evil. So here you are, I hope you like this. Lea.

So this girl, called Stella came to Earth, and was seriously magically weak. I fought off the ogre that was sent to hurt her by transforming, and she was seriously impressed by the way I had full access to my magic. Winx she called it, but whatever. I fought the ogres off, and now I'm at her school. Alfea, a magical college for fairies, and it's so….. Pink. Like seriously, could you be any more stereotypical? Well she asked me to lie, and I refused, so here I am, in the Headmistresses office. Honestly she seems alright.  
"Miss Bloom, I thank you for your honesty, it was brave of you to admit to being someone else. Now, you say you come from Earth, and yet you seem to have amazing control over you're magic. Would you mind telling us how?" I raised my eye when she called me brave. Like seriously, I am who I am, and I'm pretty sure I'm not very lady like, let alone princess like.  
"Yeah, it came from a need to protect myself, some of the people on Earth are rather unpleasant, and the bullies at school can become very violent, so I needed to be able to fight physically, and I stumbled across my magic when I was young, accidentally setting my room on fire. After that it was simply a matter of learning how to control it, after all, nearly dying once is enough for me thanks." The Professors stared at me stunned for a minute, before Du Four grinned.  
"You can fight Miss Bloom?" The silver haired woman asked me calmly, shit, she was apparently the tutor of manners. I was soo gonna fail her class.  
"Yeah, I trained hard." I confirmed, well, I was here now, no point in giving them any incentive to kic me out. After all I was here to learn, and if I could cause a little havoc at the same time as well…. I was so there.  
"Avalon, Palladium, feel like seeing just how good she is?" Faragonda grinned, now standing alongside Du Four, the two of them grinning manically.  
"Seriously people, just two of you? Can you not do any better than that?" I asked, taunting them slightly. "If we're gonna fight at least give me a challenge." I goaded them, it would let me get a gauge on how well they could fight, and well it would show I was no push over. Like seriously, just because I come from Earth does not mean they can think any less of me.

Ten minutes later, we were outside, in the middle of Alfea. Du Four, Griselda, Palladium and Avalon were facing me. It was time to show them not to underestimate me.  
"You ready? Or do you need some more time to prepare?" I smirked at them, knowing that this was going to be so much fun.  
"Be creful Miss Bloom, we're stronger than you think." Griselda smirked back, huh, think I'm gonna get along great with her and Du Four.  
"We'll see G. Let's go shall we?" Griselda growled at the nickname. Good, let's keep them on their toes. Faragonda counted us in, and Avalon was the first to attack, coming at me with a sword, I opened my magical senses allowing me to magically sense the others, and bringing a shield up around myself that reflected the other three's magical attacks. Avalon decided to try coming at me with a sword, and I dodged every stroke he sent my way, before letting myself fall, curving my feet underneath his ankles, causing him to stumble, and I used my fire punch to send him flying, whilst swerving my body slightly to avoid Palladium's first physical attack with a hand to hand combat knife, he was stronger than Avalon, and I fought with him, but after fifteen minuites of fighting the four of them I was the winner. They looked up from the ground, where I had just pinned Du Four whilst magically blasting with a force field of fire.  
"Not so confident now huh?" I laughed. "I told you I'm no push over. Here." I extended my hand to Du Four, pulling her up, and doing the same with Griselda. The four of them stood infront of me smiling proudly and I just rolled my eyes.  
"So now what G. Does Miss F over there enrol me at just this school or what?" I snarked, causing the professors to chuckle, whilst the students just stood there in amazement. Whatever, they'd get over it. I can't help being amazingly hot.  
"Well, whilst you have a talent for being far to casual, I think we will make an exception. I would quite like to enrol you here taking private lessons, the same with Cloud Tower and Red Fountain." Fraragonda spoke, stepping towards us.  
"Awesome, sorry I bested them in such a short time, but I thought it best to not drag out the embarassemnt any longer than needed. I didn't want to hurt their prided too much." Griselda snorted at this, it was hard to believe the woman was head of discipline. I wonder if I could pull her in on some pranks?

Later that evening I was settled into the Professors teaching quarters, and was now back into Faragonda's office. Stella was certainly not happy that I had bested her yet again, but hey, I can't help being brilliant at everything.  
Faragonda was currently just showing the professors of the two other schools her memories, and they seemed really impressed. After finishing they turned to look at me.  
"Hey I know I'm hot, and honestly I'm flattered, but you're not going to achieve anything just with the staring." The witch twins grinned at me, the others merely raising an eyebrow. Well there's plenty more where that came from folks, trust me.  
"I would love to see how she takes to us tutoring her, she certainly seems worth our time Fara." Griffin nodded. Huh, Fara, interesting. The two seemed close, and there was plenty of chemistry yet no apparent match. I'd have to change that. They were seriously not going to know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait in udates. College has been hectic lately, but now I'm finished so that's all good. I hope you like this chapter, and if you have any pranks that you would like to see Bloom do then please feel free to let me know. Please leave a review to, Lea.

Okay, so I was sat with Faragonda as she took me through the meditation that I would be going through to help develop my powers even more. Apparently I was doing really well and since they had enrolled me as a private student I stayed in their wing. They were an alright bunch, and I got to wind them up allot which I enjoyed. Du Four and Griselda along with the twins from cloud tower loved pranks almost as much as I did, so we all got along famously. I had been quiet for a few days though, and I was determined to make sure they knew that I wasn't slipping on that front.  
"Okay Bloom. Now visualize." Faragonda spoke softly, giving me one of her rare, bright smiles. I sighed closing my eyes, imagining a bright red flame dancing around me, allowing it to take over my transformation. I heard her gasp, and opened my eyes slowly. 

"You did it Bloom! Well done. You're the only one other than me to ever achieve a hybrid enchantix, and since using darker magic it made the process easier." I stared at the dark blue dress, a black bow hung around the middle, with black ribbons decorating my legs to. I stared wide eyed in the mirror as my wings shimmered.  
"They're huge!" I exclaimed excitedly, fluttering them softly, causing Faragonda to chuckle. Okay, so I was a badass, but I could get excited to. I mean, there's no law against that.  
"You look beautiful dear, I'm impressed. Take a seat and I'll make us some tea. We can try pushing you're limits later." I sat down like she asked, still transformed though. This was epic. This meant that I should be able to use water as well as fire due to the dark magic. I grinned wickedly. Alfea was way to warm. _So let's cool it down. _I thought, storing it away for later on tonight as Faragonda looked at me suspiciously, her eye brow raised.  
"I don't want to know. Just don't destroy my school, okay?" She asked sighing, shaking her head at me.  
"Yes ma'am." I grinned at her, causing her to chuckle as she handed me her tea. She was pretty aid back with the pranks thing. I just didn't understand what Stella's problem was. I snorted to myself. _Stella is the problem. _

After classes Faragonda gathered the Professors from the three schools, and I transformed showing my enchantix. They were thrilled and okay when Griselda hugged me in congratulations my heart may have melted a little, but seriously she was hot, and she turned a blind eye to my escapades, as she called them. I rolled my eyes at my internal dialogue, as I set myself up for fighting them all at once. I checked my shields, making sure there were no holes in them, and they were wrapped around me. I nodded my assent on them as they stood facing me in the secret training room. They were all lined up, facing me. Griffin threw the first attack, Palladium and Avalon quickly following with their swords. I dodged and hit each nd every one for the next half an hour, before deciding to push myself just a little further. I cast an invisibility spell, and let my power swell u around me, seeing the dragon move up my body before pushing the energy out sending them all flying across the room. I winced as they hit the wall. Okay, I felt guilty.  
"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I asked flying up to them.  
"Bloody hell, remind me to never get on the wrong side of you." Zarathustra grouched, grinning at me, as she rubbed her head. Elditrude nodding in agreement.  
"You were brilliant…. Thank you Bloom." Griselda spoke softly, as I helped her up, smiling at me softly, her eyes looked like they were glowing with pride.  
"You know I can't help being amazing at everything, but I accept you're kind words with grace." Griselda snorted with laughter, as I grinned cheekily at her as she swatted my arm. Du Four hugged me next, the others following as they told me how well I was doing. We sat down together, relaxing, as they all put a pain relief potion in their tea. I sat next to Griselda, much to my pleasure, and she wrapped an arm around me. I leant into her, enjoying her natural scent of lavender.

I waited until I was sure they were all fast asleep, and then crept out. I had already looked up the spell I needed for this. I made my way into the hall outside of our wing, and lifted my hands up.  
"Freezus hallus." I muttered, seeing in my mind's eye the entirety of Alfea's halls encased in ice. I had to laugh. _Wait until they see this. _I set up a camera facing the quarters next, and placed a few more around the school, so I could watch all their expressions later. I glided over the ice no problem using a levitation spell. I loved getting taught both kinds of magic, as it certainly helped.  
Making my way to Stella's room I set a spell on her wardrobe so that when she opened the doors her clothes would fly out and set on fire outside. I smirked, looking forwards to her screams of outrage. She was so easy to wind up. I flew back to bed, looking forwards to the morning for once.

"Good morning!" I greeted cheerfully as they all came out their rooms, eyeing me suspiciously.  
"You're unusually cheerful for this early in the morning." Du Four looked at me her eyebrow raised. Seriously could everyone do that but me? I could only raise both of them, and it sucked. Griselda plonked herself down next to me, taking the tea I handed her with a grateful smile. They all looked at me before shrugging, and set about drinking coffee. I watched as they opened the door stepping onto the ice and sliding about, their expressions ranging from shock to horrified, and I doubled as they tried and failed to steady themselves. They glared at me, but at that point I was to far gone to care, tears rolling down my cheeks. Grizelda chuckled at this causing the others to laugh. Once calmer I stepped over, extending my hand to Grizelda and Du Four, pulling them up.  
"Don't worry, you have yet to see the grand finale!" I told them. A loud scream floated through the hallways, as a mass of clothes set on fire in the middle of the grounds. I laughed as I could see Stella throwing a tantrum in her nighty. The others chuckling as well.  
"See! It's funny." They grinned at me, shaking their heads in exasperation as we hovered down to the dining hall. I laughed as the students who had no idea how to ice skate continuously fell over, grouching about the ice. Oh yes, and the year has only just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Hardcore Bloom chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Oh and I am going to be changing my name to pumpkinraindrop which is my twitter account. Please leave a review.

Okay. So this is pure genius. I mean seriously, it's been done on Earth before but hey I'm only getting started. I crept quietly around Fara's bed making water bombs hover over her, as soon as she wakes she's going to be drenched in cold water. Meaning that chances are she'd take a shower. I had done this prank to all of the teachers at the three schools….. And then pranked their shampoos with a spell to change hair colour when dried. Since it was Sunday they could go around Magix looking colourful. I chuckled to myself. It was a simple enough prank but sure to cause havoc and mayhem.

I sat in the lounge of the professors quarters drinking a cup of hot chocolate and waiting. All of a sudden there was a huge plashing sound and a scream pierced the air. I laughed as the others woke alarmed, getting bombed as well.  
"Bloom!" Griselda screamed coming out of her door drenched and glaring at me.  
"Hey there G. You look a bit wet there." I cackled as the others stood staring at me.  
"Why are we letting her live with us again?" Avalon asked grumpily, the others sighed turning to go back into their rooms. Oh this was going to be brilliant. Just wait Avalon you'll be saying much worse things soon. I got up deciding to make them breakfast. Might as well try and lessen the blow.  
About twenty minuites later the door banged open to the teachers quarters and Griffin, Zarathustra and Elditrude came barraling through. Griffin's hair was pink and the twins sported matching lilac hair.  
"Oh! Your just in time for breakfast. Good job I made extra." I ushered the steaming professors into chairs inwardly smirking.  
"One question." Griffin held up a finger, and I nodded. "Have you done this to the others?' The twins looked at me curiously, forgetting for a moment about their distress.

"What have you done to my hair?" Du Four screeched at me, now purple hair swishing angrily behind her.  
"Does that answer you're question?" I asked the momentarily stunned witch teachers before they almost died in their chairs, Zarathustra hitting the floor she was crying so hard. The rest of the Alfea tutors each came out in a angry daze until they saw each other. They stared for a moment before I broke the silence.  
"Any one hungry? We have a full day ahead of us in downtown Magix!" They glared at me, slowly moving to sit down.  
"Just you wait Bloom. We will get you back for this." Palladium hissed.  
"Woah ducky, chill. I'm betting on that part." I let my Cheshire cat grin loose and he groaned.  
"What, don't you want to see what I've done to Saladin and Codatorta?" I asked innocently. They looked at each other before looking at me silently demanding answers. I sat back in my chair, loving the feeling of having trumps over all of them. I loved it here.

The walk through downtown Magix was epic. Everyone stared at the odd looking professors and I could barely control my laughter. By this point Griselda was more amused and exasperated as she walked beside me. I got my camera at the ready as we walked through the door to our usual café. Saladin and Codatorta glared up at me from their seats as I snapped pictures.  
"Smile!" I told them mockingly, causing Codatorta to growl as I laughed.  
"How the hell did you pull this one off?" Saladin grouched, but I could see a barely repressed smile.  
"You mean how did you two get you luscious baby blue locks? Simple, your shampoo is spelled." Saladin merely raised an eyebrow at his, filling it away for future reference. After that we ordered food and normal chatter broke out.  
"It was clever what you did." Griselda told me softly from beside me. I looked up from my food into her eyes, and melted just that bit more. Would it be wrong to kiss her here and now? Interesting scenarios ran through my brain a million miles a miniute and I blushed causing the brown haired woman to raise an eyebrow at me.  
"Thanks, I already knew you loved me, but it's great to have it confirmed." I came back at her causing a full belly laugh. What this woman does to me.


	4. NOTE! Please read, important

Hey everyone, just to let you know I have finally changed my name to pumpkinraindrop, for all of those that were not aware my name was going to change I was formerly leaMicheleLove. This note will be taken down when I next upload but will be at the top of the new chapter. Thank you, I hope you have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5 really chapter 4

It was the middle of the week at Alfea and although I didn't have classes with Stella she annoyed even me. She had recently been giving out fashion advice, and to say that she had been hexed my by the upperclassmen was an understatement. However I would beat them hands down. They just didn't know it yet. However I decided that it wasn't entirely fair to prank just Stella and so had made sure to prank some of the others as well. Currently I was sat in the living room of the teachers quarters, a live feed coming through from a camera I had placed near Faragonda's office. I was simply waiting for her to come back from her meeting with the board of governors.  
"What are you doing?" A soft voice asked, startling me. Damn!

"What the hell G!? You scared the living daylights outta me!" Griffin just raised an eyebrow, smirking as she came to sit beside me, pushing a strand of hair that had fallen forwards behind her ear.  
"I'm just watching the camera I set up." I told her, answering her question, settling back down into my seta as I relaxed. I was suddenly aware of just how close we sat, and I couldn't fail to notice her beauty.  
"And why have you got a camera set up in front of Fara's office?" She asked me, trying to look stern. Not gonna work.  
"Seriously. I can totally see you smirking, and you'll just have to wait and see with me." I told the woman in a sultry tone, causing her to shiver slightly. I grinned. Well there's the answer to that. I slid even closer to her, allowing the laptop to rest on both our laps as we watched Fara walk down the hallway and stop in front of her office door. She shifted some files into one arm and opened the door, causing balloons to tumble forwards out of the room. Faragonda just stared dumbfounded for a minute.  
"Bloom!" The headmistress screamed spinning around, looking for any possible space that she felt I could be hiding in, meanwhile I was laughing my ass off whilst Griselda sat beside me chuckling.  
"That was wonderful Bloom…. Poor Fara." Griselda told me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.  
"Trust me G. That was just the warm up. Keep watching." She did as instructed, and we both calmed down and watched the video quietly, her arm still around me. Yes, I have to admit, I would totally be doing a dance of excitement if I could. Anyway, we watched Faragonda take a pin and begin to pop the balloons. A few minutes later she paused, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Not again Bloom! Damn it, it took me hours to get it all down last time." The older woman groaned and I couldn't help but laugh again, enchanted by Griselda's laugh. God I had it bad.

I switched the laptop to the camera in Stella's room. We could hear the shower running in her en suite and we waited patiently, Griselda shaking her head in exasperation. We watched as she came into her room, towel wrapped around her waist, moving towards her mirror as she toweled her hair dry. She grabbed her hair brush from beside the mirror and unravelled the towel, chucking it into her laundry basket. She started to brush through her hair but paused, gasping in horror as she her hair started to come out. I giggled as she screamed in outrage, running out the room and shouting at people, accusing them of 'destroying her gorgeous locks'. Griselda was laughing just as much as I was and we sat there leaning against each other as we giggled.  
"Honestly, what are we going to do with you?" She sighed fondly.  
"Well I can think of a few things you can do." I grinned at her softly, as she realised how close we were. I almost jumped for joy when she didn't move away.  
"Is that so?" She asked slyly, and I nodded my head. Her arm's went back around me, and she reached up to cup my cheek before leaning in and kissing me softly. I responded with enthusiasm. We parted after a few moments, needing to breath, and she rested her forehead against mine.  
"You know for someone who is always so loud, your incredibly shy when it comes to romance." She told me, and I leant into the hand that cupped my cheek as I blushed.  
"I am a girl. I do love romance." This caused her to laugh, pulling me into her arms properly for a hug.  
"That you are dear, that you are." She pressed a gentle kiss on top of my head. We sat curled up for a few moments in silence on the sofa, the camera back on Faragonda, Wiz Giz and Palladium were now all at it, popping the balloons.  
"Griselda?" I asked softly and she 'hmmmed' a response, looking away from the screen back at me. I knew she loved my pranks.  
"Are we, you know, together?" Her grin softened, and to my surprise she lifted me onto her lap. Geez she's strong.  
"Of course we are. As long as you want that." I pretended to think about that for a minute.  
"Hmmmm….. Yeah, you'll do." I grinned at her, kissing her.  
"Is that so?" I nodded and she flipped me over so my back was on the sofa with her hovering over the top of me as she began to tickle me.  
"I can't let that go unpunished down now, can I?" She told me, as I tried to wiggle free as I laughed. I squealed as she found really ticklish spot on my right side, crippling in laughter. Someone cleared their throat behind us and we looked up to see Faragonda staring at us, a bemused expression on her face.  
"I can see that you are clearly not the only one responsible for this prank Bloom. Griselda, care to explain." Her grin was feral, and I couldn't blame Griselda for backing away. I watched in fascination as the normally serene headmistress began to chase Griselda out the room. Du Four came to sit beside me, chuckling at their antics.  
"Good to see you two are together." She commented and I just smiled at her wolfishly as we listened to Griselda plead with Faragonda.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews, favourites and follows. I hope you enjoy the chapter, please leave a review.  
pumpkinraindrop (previously LeaMicheleLove)

"Where's Bloom?" Du Four asked as she came to sit beside Griselda on the sofa, curling up with her cup of tea.  
"She was on about popping downtown to look at some new shop that has just opened." Faragonda sat beside Griffin as they and Saladin did the paperwork for the schools. The rest of the family mused as their quarters felt unusually quiet, even with the twins there!  
"I suppose we really have become attached to her haven't we." Codatorta mused as the others looked up from their various activities.  
"Not as much as Griselda has clearly." Du Four teased jabbing Griselda in her side causing the usually strict woman to blush as the others chuckled.  
"Oh shut up you! You and the twins have been found in more compromising situations!" Griselda couldn't help but inwardly smile however at the thought of the young red head and the position that her family had found them in two weeks ago. Since then the two women had become much closer and Griselda couldn't help but be amazed at her youngest partner's quick wit. 'She should have been a witch' Griselda thought inwardly snorting. She rivalled the twins.  
"It's odd though, she's been gone all afternoon. Do you think she could have gotten lost?" Wiz Giz and Palladium looked at each other thinking back over fond memories of finding the young red head completely lost on the other side of Alfea. The rest of the staff considered this for a few minutes.  
"Let's go make sure she's okay." Griffin said, placing her paperwork down as the others followed her lead.  
"It would be just Bloom's luck to run into the more... unpleasant beings of Magix." Avalon mused softly, quietly worrying about the accident prone red head.  
"More fool anyone who tries to attack her. With or without magic she's quiet the spitfire." The twins grinned at each other as the family mused at all the ways the fire fairy would make someone pay for trying to hurt her and that was besides what they would do.

As they came down the last flight of stairs into Alfea's entrance hall they heard a quiet shuffling before they were blasted with water. They sputtered trying to quickly erect shields, noticing their ineffectiveness as they heard familiar manic laughter.  
"Bloom! What on earth are you doing?" Faragonda scowled at the younger woman as the water finally died away.  
"Weeeeell. I went to the new shop that opened, but you didn't ask me what kind of shop it was. I bought this nerf gun which I tweaked a little so that it was even the strongest shield wouldn't stop me spraying anyone I wanted." Bloom grinned mischievously at the now drenched group of professors.  
"And where may I ask did you find a spell such as that?" Saladin sighed, ringing his hair out.  
"Griffy told me that I was free to check out any book in Cloud Tower's and her personal library that I wished." The family glared at a sheepish looking Griffin.  
"I didn't know what she was going to do with the books did I?" The others shook their heads at the unusual naivety of the witch headmistress.  
"It is Bloom. What did you expect?" Palladium commented casually causing Griffin to facepalm as Bloom grinned proudly at that.  
"I knew the quiet was to good to be true." Griselda told the red head softly as she wrapped her arms around the fire fairy.  
"Ewww your all wet! No fair!" Bloom told the elder woman as she wiggled around, trying to escape the deputy headmistress' hold, as the brown haired woman chuckled.  
"Payback's a bitch Bloomie!" The twins cackled causing the family to laugh as Bloom playfully pouted.


	7. Chapter 7 HB! OUTTAKE!

Hey everyone, this is just a short outtake that I wanted to do. It takes place about two weeks after the last chapter and is inspired by Google. I hope you like it and please leave a review, and don't forget to let me know if there is anything you wish to see. Thank you for all your favourites, follows and reviews.  
pumpkinraindrop (formerly LeaMicheleLove).

I stood in the corner of the hall watching silently as students and the professors strolled in for breakfast. I mentally thanked Zarathustra and Elditrude for teaching me an invisibility spell last week. Google proved invaluable to me yesterday. La Tomatina. Because of it I had a great idea for a new prank. Stella walked in, wearing a long blond wig. I quickly walked over to her grinning at the wonderful option that had presented itself. As she sat down and grabbed a bread roll I made a grab for her wig holding it above her head as everyone laughed. Stella shrieked grabbing her fake hair and I grabbed a tomato from a basket that was hung on my arm and threw it in her face. Score! Stella blinked momentarily stunned as tomato juices rolled down her face.

"What the hell!" Stella screeched angrily trying to blast thin air. Everyone was watching to see what would happen next and I used my magic to hover the tomatoes in front of everyone's faces still invisible. On the count of three I let them go, magic flinging tomatoes in everyone's faces. The students all got up and started to run out the door, the timing perfect as the catapult string snapped launching all kinds of squishy fruit flying and coating the crowds of students. Fara and Griselda looked amused and stunned at the turn of events at the same time. I giggled quietly and grabbed some more tomatoes out of the basket, pelting them at the professors and sending them under the cover of the table.  
"Bloom!" Griselda shouted looking around the room. Oh it was good to be me.

I made my way to Red Fountain leaving Alfea in utter chaos and keeping them guessing as to where I was. When I left everyone was freaking out.  
It was the boys turn now. Codatorta and Saladin were stood watching each of the boys fight one another. I grinned. This gave me plenty of time. I quickly made my way into the entrance hall and took a tube of toothpaste out of my bag enlarging it to the same size as me. Pushing it over I proceeded to squirt the tube all over the floor. Over the door I placed four buckets of pink slime and made my way back to the boys. Fortunately I had managed to refill my baskets of fruit before leaving Alfea and started to pelt fruit at the boys. As I predicted both students and professors tried to run inside causing the slime to fall on top of them as they ran through the door and them to slide on the toothpaste. They ended up in a pile on the floor after crashing through the doors of the dining hall. Saladin let out a groan from somewhere near the bottom and Codatorta was angrily demanding that the boys get up. I recorded all of this on my phone, glad to have so much blackmail to use. Griffin would be so proud. I couldn't wait to show the footage to the Cloud Tower professors.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Thank you so much to all your reviews, follows and favourites, I really am very grateful to you all. I am really sorry that it is taking me ages to update but I have tons of University work that I have to get through, and considering for Uni, I'm afraid that has to come first. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you get on with reading. I hope you enjoy this, and please leave a review to let me know what you think, or if there's anything you wish to see. Have a great day!  
pumpkinraindrop (formerly LeaMichelleLove)

Codatorta and Saladin quickly cottoned on that it was me behind the prank and so I quickly vacated Red Fountain for Cloud Tower. As I walked into Griffin's office I saw the three professors staring at me grinning.  
"So, what did you do this time?" Zarathustra asked as I took a seat beside Griffin.  
"Now what makes you think I've done anything? Maybe I've just come to visit you?" I told them primly causing the twins to snort as Griffin chuckled, handing me a cup of tea.  
"The only time you come to visit us before four o clock is when you have done something wrong, and let me remind you that last time you managed to kill the electricity. Faragonda was not impressed." Griffin told me dryly. I couldn't help but grin at those memories. That was such a great day.  
"Well…. I kind of used the invisibility spell that the twins gave me and pelted tomatoes and other fruits both at the staff and students of Alfea and Red Fountain." The three were stunned silent for a moment before they roared with laughter, the twins leaning against each other as tears rolled down their faces.  
"I wish I could have been there to see that." Griffin chuckled, and I smirked at them causing them to look at me questioningly.  
"Did I mention I filmed it?" I told them, causing the twins to clamber onto the sofa with Griffin and me so that they could see the chaos unfold on my phone.

The professors from Alfea and Red Fountain walked in as we watched a multi coloured Saladin being pulled up by an splattered Codatorta. I waved cheekily at them as they glared at me.  
"Hey you guys, what took you so long?" I asked them cheerfully causing the witches beside me to snicker.  
"Oh I don't know Bloom, maybe us having to clear up splattered fruit and vegetables from the walls, floors, furniture and then ourselves?" Faragonda grouched at me.  
"Yep, that would do it." I told them popping the 'p' causing them to sigh. Griselda shook her head and I blew her a kiss causing her to smile at me softly. I was forgiven then.  
"Tea?" Griffin asked as she and the twins moved over to their other halves, Griselda coming to sit beside me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek.  
"What am I going to do with you, hmm?" She stared down at me, her eyes soft, and I melted just a little, I'll admit.  
"Hmmm… Well there's plenty of things I can think of." I grinned up at her winking and causing her to chuckle.  
"Oh Bloom." She whispered softly, shaking her head at me again and pulling me into her arms. _I have that effect on her allot. _I thought to myself as I snuggled into her arms. Everyone was sat around us at this point chatting to each other as tea and scones were being served. Palladium tugged on my hair as I sat up and I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"I hope you know that we will be taking revenge Bloomie." Avalon told me, sat beside Palladium causing me to grin.  
"You know, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I sing songed at them causing them all to stare at me warily as the witches sat calmly stirring their tea.  
"Because I have plenty of blackmail stored up." I grinned at them, holding my phone up to them and I swear they went ten shades of white. The men huffed as the females just sighed.  
"We should have sent her to Cloud Tower." Du Four commented absently, causing the professors of the two schools to nod their heads in agreement.  
"Ah but then you wouldn't enjoy my wit and fun loving ways." I told them grinning impishly.  
"She's got a point I suppose, it would certainly be allot quieter without her around…." Wiz Giz trailed off thoughtfully.  
"let's do it then." They all said together laughing at my pout.  
"You wound me." I faked sniffling a little and Du Four threw a pillow at me grinning.  
"Brat." She said fondly causing me to nod. I would take that as a compliment.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, it's been a while hasn't it. I'm really sorry about that, but I super hope you like this new chapter. I won't go into too much information, but I've been having panic attacks and the such, and it's the first time I've felt ready to write, anyway…..Please leave a review (comment) telling me what you thought and/or if there is anything you would like to see. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. I'm really grateful. Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

Bloom Gets High

Faragonda rushed straight into Alfea's hospital wing, the other professors closely tailing her. A loud garbled singing was originating from a private room off the ward, so the small family followed the ever so familiar voice.  
"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE! HEY! I'M WALKING ON SHUNSHINE HEY! WALKING ON SHUNSHINE, WALKING ON SUNSHINE. I FEEL A LOVE, I FEEL A LOVE, I FEEL A LOVE THAT'S REALLY REAL... LA LA LALALA…. I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, AND DON'T IT FEEL GOOD, HEY! OH YEAH DON'T IT FEEL GOOD! Ooh got the wrong words there… Hehe." They paused in the doorway to watch Bloom singing sat on one of the bed's as Ofelia finished wrapping a bandage around her arm. It seemed as though the red head was….. Drunk?  
"Ofelia, what on earth is going on?" Faragonda asked as she and Griffin made their way to their daughter. Griselda rounded the bed on her other side with Palladium, Avalon and Du Four whilst the rest stood at the foot of the bed. Bloom noticed her girlfriend of six months and started giggling, reaching out to a bemused Griselda who took her hand.  
"Miss Bloom fell down the stairs and broke her arm and wrist in three places so I decided I would sedate her….. Unfortunately it does not appear that she has had a magical sedative before and as they are a tad stronger here than on Earth…. Well you can see for yourself." Ofelia told the family chuckling, before excusing herself and letting the fire fairy's family handle a bubblier than usual Bloom. Oh how she was glad she wasn't them.  
"Seldie… Oh Seldie, you know I love you right?" Bloom slurred out happily, patting the side of Grisleda's face rather hard, causing the brown haired woman to wince before smiling at her love.  
"I know that dear, and I love you to!" Griselda told the red head softly, stroking back her hair.  
"Good! Because your mine and I don't share! Not like Palla' and Ava' and the twinies do anyway" Bloom whispered loudly, causing the four mentioned to blush and stutter and the others to die from laughter.

"Don't worry, these effects should wear off in a few hours." Griffin told her two daughters, while staring at her youngest fondly as she tried to get Codatorta to sit down in front of her to plait his hair. The gruff man was having none of it, watching the red head wearily as she threatened to set him on fire. Palladium tried to draw her attention away from Codatorta as he and Du Four offered to play a game with her. The red head looked back and forth between the two Alfea professors and the Red Fountain tutor, unsure of which to do first…. She shrugged tossing a fire ball at Codatorta before swivelling around to give her undivided attention to a pair of surprised but amused professors as Codatorta ran from the room a fire ball trailing after him.  
"So what are we gonna play then?" The just turned twenty year old asked staring at Palladium and Du Four who glanced at each other nervously. Which game would cause the least amount of damage, both to themselves and to the ward?  
"How about twenty questions? Or truth or dare? Or I never?" Bloom asked the two quickly as Griselda tried to place a calming hand on her shoulder. Not that it had much effect though. Faragonda and Griffin sat back watching as the rest of the Professors argued between themselves about which one to choose.

"Twnety questions? Are you insane? Who knows what dirt she has on us?" Zarathustra screeched.  
"Oh and I never is any better?" Du Four argued back heatedly, inwardly panicking as she remembered the last time the group had played it with the red head. It had not ended well to say the least…. At least not for them, Bloom had seemed pretty happy with herself that day.  
"Yes, but truth or dare? Do you not remember when she magicked Saladin up into the tree, hanging by his pants? Or how about when Elditrude had her skin turned pink? Or when…." Saladin slapped a hand over Wiz Giz's mouth in panic.  
"Don't remind her! It may give her more ideas!" The elder man whispered, vexed into the shorter mans ear, causing them both to pale at the manic grin stretched across the fire fairy's face s she waved at them. The two waved back, nervously, unsure if they even wanted to be in the same room as a Bloom that was clearly high, and had no holds barred….. Definitely not then.  
"Have you ever seen such chaos in one room?" Faragonda whispered into her wife's ear conspiratorially, causing the green skinned witch to chuckle.  
"Yes, many times, but only when it involves our Bloom." The witch leaned forwards to see out the window as she watched Codatorta run across the courtyard and towards the lake just off to the right of Alfea's grounds, the ball of fire chasing him and increasing in size every half a meter or so.  
"You know, I don't believe I have ever seen Codatorta move so fast?" Griffin thought aloud causing Bloom to cackle manically.  
"I never….. had sex on the staircase of Alfea!" The twins and their respective others each ate a sweet whilst blushing as the other snickered.  
"Should you really be giving Bloom sugar?" An amused Faragonda asked causing her daughter to look up at her dismayed as tears welled in her eyes. The elder fairy sighed softly as guilt welled up inside her.  
"Don't worry dear, here, have some more." Faragonda told the red head comfortingly as she magicked a big box of sweets for the fire fairy.  
"Yaay!" Bloom squealed before looking for the ones with the most sugar in. The others groaned in exasperation.  
"No Fara! Don't give her more! She'll get worse!" Du Four whined, as she ate a particularly tangy sweet, wincing at the taste.  
"Is that even possible?" Avalon asked the others as a soaked Codatorta wandered in looking disgruntled.  
"If it is, I'm leaving." He told the room at large causing the others to laugh.  
"Awww…. But I thought you loved me!" Bloom whined pouting as her bottom lip trembled causing the older man to sigh as he moved to sit down. This caused the red head to squeal happily again and clap her hands in delight, whilst moving on to target a weary looking Wiz Giz.  
"See! It's not so easy to say no to her is it!?" Faragonda told the others with glee as her wife laughed as her daughter tried to balance the small flower pot that had been on her bedside table on her head as Griselda tried to catch it before it smashed. Just agreeing with her daughter and staying quiet allowed her to be left alone quite well thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Hardcore Bloom Chapter Ten

Hey everyone! I hope you are all well. I haven't been so lately and so haven't really felt up to updating. So I apologise for that. It's like just gone four in the morning as I'm sat writing this. So please please forgive me if anything I write is a bit weird. I am very tired at the moment as you can imagine, but I thought that I might as well as put my unfortunate situation to good use. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and please read the note at the bottom of the chapter if you are curious as to where the idea came from. P.S. I am listening to One Direction's Made In The A.M. whist reading this so I am very happy right now. I am also taking medicine for my throat/cold so I apologise if it's a bit weirder than usual…..  
P.P.S Let me know if any of you are Directioners, and/or pick up on my little reference ^.^

They were huddled in Faragonda's office, completely unaware of the fact that I had counter charmed her mirror so that I could see everything they were doing in there. I had been talking to Palladium and Avalon yesterday, and Palladium revealed a small tiny fear to me. And I thought I would be the super helpful young lady that I am and try and help him overcome that fear. Hah. Standing on the outside of the room I cast a simple but effective cloaking spell, and started gently tapping on the walls, watching in my floating hand held mirror as they paused to look over at where I was stood.  
"You think it's Bloom?" Wiz Giz asked causing me to grin. Hmm… You may just be onto something my dear leprechaun fellow.  
"No, it can't be. I can't even sense her magical signature." Griffin told him casually shrugging. Huh. Didn't know I could do that. Still, best not to tip them off about my talent even though I'm curious. It could come in handy for oh so many pranks.  
Palladium stood up and walked over to the door, peering around it to be able to see….. nothing. He turned around, hovering in the door as he shrugged, shaking his head.  
"No, no one there." He told them as I quickly conjured up my magic transforming it into the figure of a mummy who walked to stand behind him.

"Palladium, I think you should just slowly step into the room." Du Four told him as they all rose from their seats. Their expressions were brilliant. Disbelief and fear. Oh yes. Good black mail material. Palladium slowly turned around, his eyes growing to twice their size as he focused on the mummy stood before him. Promptly he screamed, sounding more like a girl as he chucked a ball of magic at it only for it to bounce off. He and the others quickly dived out of the way, hitting the floor with an audible 'thunk'. Ah such satisfaction. I giggled quietly as the mummy stepped into the room causing them to quickly sit u and fire every spell they knew upon it.  
"Why the bloody hell is t not working?" Saladin asked disgruntled as he tried to bind it.  
"It almost seems like a puppet…" The twins stated together as they used strands of dark magic to grip it's arms and legs. I used a surge of magic to counteract that, making it moan loudly and shuffle forwards causing them to take about ten paces back to stand against the window.  
"Balcony?" Faragonda asked the others as they each looked at each other. Everyone nodded and she pushed the door open as they quickly backed up outside, shutting the door in the mummies face. Bingo. The mummy started to pound on the door allowing me a distraction to grab my buckets off goo, magically shrunk, and wiz off with them floating in mid-air behind me. Taking a short cut out the window I giggled as they frantically tried to figure out if there was a barrier spell that they could easily create to hold it off. I flew up over them from behind and let the buckets tip up, spilling the contents of the green and pink stinky goo. The women squealed in indignation, including the witches which had me clutching my sides for air as I decide to throw in a tub of feathers in for good measure.

"Bloom." Griffin shouted at me as I let the invisibility spell drop. I waved cheekily at them causing them to shoot hexes at me.  
"Oooh Feisty!" I called out to them, cackling. They growled at me as they looked at themselves and then the doors to where the mummy had disappeared.  
"So it was you!" Palladium accused as he spun around to glare at me. I nodded.  
"Well yeah, how could I not after you divulged that small piece of information." I giggled as his eyes narrowed at me while the twins, Griffin and Griselda each shaking their heads in bemusement. I loved being able to cause that look. It was reserved only for me.  
"I didn't think you would use it against me!" Palladium shouted as he pouted.  
"Really?" The twins asked him as they raised their eyebrows. You could see the cogs in his head turning as he slowly realised his error.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." I told him giggling.  
"As charming as this has been, I think we're going to go and get changed." Codatorta told me snorting slightly.  
"Good luck with that!" I told them mischievously causing them to turn back around and glaring at me.  
" . ?" Du Four demanded, becoming defensive over her clothes.  
"Well all I can say is good look finding them." I singsonged flying off as they hurled abuse after me. Ah. Such a sweet sound.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, it's been a while and I'm sorry about that I haven't been particularly well physically, but in truth I ahven't been so well mentally either. This is the first time I'm actually admitting to this, as I really don't want my family to wory. I have struggled with depression for aroundfive or six years now, and I have heard allot about mental health issues in the news lately and so wanted to do a chapter dedicated to this topic. After all Bloom is kind of badass in this fic and I wanted to address how she got that way. So please be wanred there are triggers in this, and so for those of you who don't want to read this, don't, I promise I'll try to make the next chapter much happier. Please if any of you are struggling with anything, know that you can inbox me. I tend to not talk, I want people to think I'm okay, and I guess that's something that I have to work on. So I'm really sorry for the long note and for the... Well you know, but I do feel that this is something that needs to be taken more seriously. I hope everyone of you are doing really well and hopefully are getting some lovely weather (warm or cold, whichever you prefer), and I hope to be back up and writing for you guys a little more regularly as soon as I can,  
pumpkin x

Chapter 11 (I think it is at least)

**Please see note above, trigger warning.**

After ridding them of their clothes the females had spent allot of time shopping which meant that all the guys barring Palladium were at least a little bit pissed at me. Oh well. So I was giving them all a bit of space by going through a few boxes that were full of stuff that I had brought with me from Earth. I had magically shrunk them and shoved the boxes under the bed, which was great but since moving in with Griselda I felt a clear out would be a good idea. It had been a while. I grinned finding photo albums of me and the girls that were filled with some of the worst taken pictures of first year. I put them aside moving a couple of old scarves aside before picking up one of my oldest journals. Tears stung my eyes and I felt a little sick as I opened the cover. Inside were photos of inspirational quotes and some darker lyrics from songs that I used to listen to. When I was back on Earth I went through a particularly hard time which resulted in depression and self harm. I wasn't exactly proud of it and although I knew the others had seen the scars on my wrists, and the girls even seeing the ones on my legs, well, they never really asked and I didn't bring it up. A knock on the door brought me out of my stupor and I looked up to see my family staring at me curiously.

"May we come in?" Faragonda asked me and I nodded loking back down at the journal in my hands as they joined me sitting on the bed.

"What you got there Bloomie?" 'Thustra asked and I smiled sadly at her.

"A journal from when I was depressed. It contains loads of songs and stuff, even some of my darker thoughts from when I was right in the middle of it all. I never really wanted to be that way, and before I managed to pull myself out of it all my mind wasn't exactly filled with roses. It's kinda scrap book like on some pages 'cause sometimes I felt better venting all my negative emotions into something a little bit more creatively. Especially when I wanted to hurt myself, it helped ebb the want and although it didn't work all the time, sometimes it stopped me from doing stuff like that in that moment in time." Griselda wrapped her arms around me and I laughed a little wiping the tears away.

"It really got that bad?" Avalon asked softly and I took a deep breath looking up at them all nodding. I could see the sadness in their eyes and I knew that at one point or another each of them had gone through something similar.

"Yeah, on Earth mental health has a horrible stigma attatched to it. I don't know if that's because we don't fully understand the mind yet, or if we just have sticks up our backsides... I just didn't want to be weak anymore. It all esculated and before I knew it I was scarring myself silly, cutting deeper and deeper and that's when I went to see a professional. The advice she gave me didn't really work and I was still hitting rock bottom. It wasn't until I was laid in bed one night that I realised that I needed to stop thinking of myself as being weak, but as being strong enough to overcome it... After that I used every ounce of my stubbornness to overcome it. I want to say it was easy, but you all know I would be lying." They nodded understandingly at this and I leaned further into Griselda's hold.

"It wasn't easy, and on some days I feel as though I'm drowning instead of treading water but I'm having more better days then I am worse now. I'm not the same person I was back then. I'm stronger and I have an amazing family that let me play pranks on them." I grinned mischieviously at them and they chuckled at me, shaking their heads.

"So glad we can help." Du Four grouched without any real bite behind it. I was pretty sure they were glad that they could help, even if that meant that they were the guinea pigs. After all the only reason I was so badass and hardcore now. I didn't take everything so seriously and I was able to mess around and just relax. After I had started doing that and really tried, telling myself off and giving myself goals it made the difference. Life wasn't perfect, but it wasn't meant to be. And I was okay with that.


End file.
